Esto es tu culpa POTTY!
by HinataBelen
Summary: La tercera generación se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy, para festejar el cumpleaños de lo pequeña de los Nott.. Pero algo salió mal.. -MultiShippeos-
1. Ya estas muerto.. Potty...

Las imagenes no me pertenecen... No se de quien/quienes son... Pero es un muy buen trabajo

Esto es un Snarry.. NO es Drarry

Para no alargar mucho la historia y hacerlo densa solo voy a hacer personajes principales.. TAL VEZ alga otra parte con los personajes menos influyentes en la historia..

En esta historia Tom Malvoro Riddley es el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.. Aun tiene a Nagini... Regulus y Fred sigue vivo.. Y todos las personas que quiera revivir... Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rebastan.. Ninguno de ellos son mortífagos.. No hay señor un oscuro.. Los Merodeadores se llevaban bien con Severus..

Las parejas son..

-Severus Harry

-Ron Blaise

-Hermione Pansy

-Marcus Oliver

-Tom (Voldemort) Lucius

-Remus Sirius

-Neville Theo

Y las que se me vallan ocurriendo en el transcurso de la historia..

Todas las familias cercanas a la cumpleañera se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy...

Todos los "Adultos" se encontraban charlando de cosas triviales sin mucha importancia.. Pero en la otra esquina del jardín sus hijos estaban peliando por un gira tiempo...

La cumpleañera la hija más pequeña del matrimonio Nott se encontraba peliando con sus "primos" por que le quitaron sus giratiempo... El regalo que le dio su tío Draco por cumplir seis años...

\- Ryan devolveme el giratiempo es peligroso!!! - Se encontraba Alice gritándole a su primo con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Atrapa!! - Le grita Ryan a Lorcan, tirándole en giratiempo...

Entre los amigos se tiraban el giratiempo, mientras los demás intentaban agarrarlo o solo veían desde lejos pero de repente...

Llegó Al con un bebé en brazos..

\- Ryan Remus Potter Snape devolve el giratiempo a Alice!!! - Le grito a su hermano a todo pulmon, ocultando la cabeza del bebé en su cuello..

Con el grito, Ryan se asustó soltando el giratiempo dando contra un árbol y rompientose..

De repente una luz blanca los cubrió a todos...

Pov Harry

Estábamos todos desayunando y de repente una luz blanca salió de la nada.. De ella aparecieron un montón de chicos..

Puede ver como todos en pocos segundos apuntamos a los extraños...

Pov Narradora

Todos apuntando a los extraños.. Todos se quedan quietos.. Una se dio vuelta despacio hacia los profesores.. Tenía a un bebé en brazos...

\- Profesores nosotros somos del futuro o eso creo.. Nos pueden desir que año es?? - Dijo Albus de un modo lento y pausado para mostrar que no eran mortifagos, ni nada parecido..

\- En 1997 - Dijo de un modo cortante el profesor de Defensa

\- ESTO ES TODO TU CULTO RYAN... TE LO DIJE Y NO NOS ESCUCHOS.. ERES UN IDIOTA- Le grito a todo pulmon Alice sin importar todo los demás

\- Tranquila Alice el tonto de mi hermano tiene toda la culta pero gritar no lo soluciona - Dijo del modo más tranquilo.. Tarareando una canción al bebé.. Que empezó a llorar..

\- Muchachos quienes son ustedes - Dijo el director

\- Lo siento, nosotros somos la tercera generación... Con un problema con un giratiempo estamos acá... - Dijo con una voz tranquila y pausada al director

\- Esta bien.. Que les parece presentarse... - Se escucho decir al director con un brillo en sus ojos..

\- Pero director no cambiaremos el futuro - Pregunto al mismo tiempo dos castañas, una del futuro y otra de la mesa de Gryffindor..

\- Si dicen lo justo y necesario no pasará nada - Dijo el director.. Y con un movimiento de mano le aparecieron tunicas negras que los del futuro.. Apareció una mesa y les pido que se sienten..

\- Profesor necesitamos que se presenten algunas personas - Dijo una de los chicos de la mesa del futuro

\- Esta bien, anoten todas las personas que se necesitan en una lista - Les dijo el director apareciendo un percamino, pluma y tinta..

\- El director se paro de su asiento, dirijientose a los alumnos - Ellos son la tercera generación, a partir de mañana hasta tiempo determinada las clases se sustenten y mañana después de desayuno se van a presentar...

\- Se pueden quedar en la Sala de los menesteres hasta mañana - Con estas palabras del director se finalizó el desayuno...


	2. Edward Remus Lupin

Ya todos presentes en el comedor después de terminar el desayuno, con las personas de la lista entre ellas Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, los Malfoy 's, los Weasley 's y más.. Todos nerviosos por saver si estaban sus hijos entre ellos...

\- El Director se paro - Ahora se presentarán tres personas, dos después después almuerzo y dos más después de la cena.. Ahora quien es el primero...

\- Yo voy primero director - Habló un chico alto, subiendo a un acenario.. Al subir se saco la capa dejando ver un "chico" de veinte, piel morena,pelo marrón con mechones negros y rulos por los ambros con ojos color miel, era bajito 1.65 y vestía una turica negra con rojo y dorado...

En este momento en León se estaba por desmayar si no fuera por la que Sirius lo atrapa antes de tocas el piso...

\- Papi estas bien - Le preguntó el castaño desde el acenario.. Con un pucherito y ojos brillantes, ganando se más de un ~ ahhh del todo el público..

\- Ence..rio son tu pa...dre... Er..es mi..hi..jo?? Tie..ne..s P.P.P??- Dijo tartamudianto toda lo frase, mucho más pálido..

\- Claro que si, no voy disiendo papi a cualquiera.. Ahhh - Dijo con un gran suspiro... - Bueno.. Y no tengo el problema peludo... Pero tengo los sentidos más desarrollados - Ante esta repuesta Remus dio un suspiro y dio gracias a Merlin... - Ahora me presentó.. Soy Edward Remus Lupin, pero todos me dicen Ted o teddy de cariño, mi "mamá" es Remus Lupin... - No pudo decir nada más porque fue interrumpido

\- Quien es tu padre??...cachorro - Pregunto Remus recuperándose del shock de tener un hijo... El rogaba a Merlin de que fueran hijos de Sirius con quien llevaba saliendo en secreto desde su sexto año.. Sirius a su lado saco un suspiro..

\- Lo siento papi.. No me toca decirlo.. Eso va a decir mi hermano... Es quien más se parece a padre.. Bueno, tengo veinticuatro, en Hogwarts fui Gryffindor - La mesa de los Leones aplaudió - jugué como cazador desde mi tercer año, me gusta Pociones y DCLAO... Mis notas eran.. Eran.. Notas.. - Ante esto más de uno sonrio.. - Soy el nuevo Profesor de DCLAO.. - Los susurros en ese momento aumentaron.. - Si, soy el quien suplente el Profesor Riddle.. - Los susurros se detuvieron.. Y Tom le dio una sonrisa, que nadien noto.. - Mmmmm y mi padrino es Harry Potter - Y lo volvieron a interrumpir..

\- Ahhh.. Gracias Remus - Le dijo Harry abrazandolo por la espalda..

\- No es nada cachorro - Le dijo devolviendo el abrazo... - Gracias también Padrino.. - Le susurro Harry a Sirius al oído.. - No es nada.. - Dijo Sirius en un susurro..

\- Bueno, creo que ya esta... Ahh y soy metamorfomago.. No tengo idea del por que..- En ese momento cambio su color de pelo a azul eléctrico - Preguntas?? - Dijo teddy

Una chica de Ravenclaw levantó la mano...

\- Novio o novia?? - Pregunto con un tono inocente.. En ese momento se escucho un gruñido de la mesa del futuro...

\- Sip.. Estoy comprometido.. Y algo más que no me toca decir.. - Respondió con una gran sonrisa.. - Bueno el que sigue... - Y se fue a sentar al lado de su Remus y Sirius...

\- VOY YO - Grito un chico desde la mesa del futuro...


	3. Andrómeda Walburga Lupin

\- VOY YO - Grito una chica desde la mesa del futuro...

Una chica se subía al escenario, al quitarse la túnica que le cubría el rostro..se veía que vestía una túnica azul rey con bronce, era de una estatura estándar... Tenía piel cremosa con pelo negro con rulos hasta la cintura con ojos color plata con puntitos color miel...

\- Hola... Pasado.. Soy Andrómeda Walburga Lupin.. - En ese momento Sirius le robo un beso a Remus - Mi segundo nombre dice mucho de padre.. Bueno en Hogwarts fui Ravenclaw - La mesa aplaudió... Remus le llamaba la atención a su hija..

\- Si.. Papi.. - Pregunto Andró al ver a Remus queriendo hablar..

\- Lo siento por interrumpir... Tenes P. P. P??... - Pregunto Remus.. Rogándole a Merlin y Morgana

\- Nop.. Igual que Ted soy metamorfomaga.. Tampoco se el porque.. - Dijo cambiando su color de pelo a un rubio con reflejos negros - Bueno.. Otra pregunta o continuo...

Remus negó con la cabeza..

Ok.. Ahhh.. Dije mi edad?? - Pregunto medio pérdida.. Vio a Remus y Sirius negar... - Ahh.. Tengo dieciocho años.. En Hogwarts me gustaba DCLAO y Encantamientos... - Remus estaba muy contento sus dos hijos eran encantadores.. Los profesores de estas materias le son rieron.. - Mis notas eran buenas pero no llegaban a premio anual.. Tampoco fui perfecta..No se me ocurre nada más... Preguntas??..

Remus y un chico de hufflepuff levantaron la mano... Andró señalo a Remus..

\- Tengo dos preguntas.. Estas estudiando algo.. Y tenes novio o novia??... - Pregunto Remus con los ojos dorados esperando a matar a alguien..

\- Ahh.. Estoy estudiando medimagia.. Y tengo novia - Lo último lo dijo con un susurro apenas audible...

\- QUIEN ES!!?.. - Le grito a todo pulmón Sirius... Con esto creo que todos se dieron cuenta de quien es su padre..

\- No lo voy a disir.. Quiero que siga con vida.. - Dijo de un modo tranquilo.. - Van a tener que esperar a que se presente.. Bueno creo que es todo..

En ese momento vio levantar la mano a el mismo chico de hufflepuff... Andró lo señalo dando permita para hablar..

\- Quienes son tus padrinos??.. - Dijo el chico..

\- Ahh...- Dijo con un largo suspiro - Mis padrinos son Severus Snape y Andrómeda Black.. - Andromeda le sonrió a Remus y le dio las gracias por ponerle su nombre y Sev solo le asintió la cabeza como un gracias..

\- Bueno es todo.. Quien sigue.. - Pregunto Andró ya bajando del acenario..

\- YO...- Se escucho gritas a un chico desde la mesa del futuro..


	4. Orión Sirius Lupin-Black

\- YO.. - Se escucho gritar a un chico de la mesa del futuro...

Se ve subir al escenario a la chica alta de 1.77 al quitarse la túnica se va que esta vestida con una túnica sencilla color negra con toques agua mar.. Con piel clara, pelo corto con rulos color negro con mechones marrones.. Y ojos color plata como el mercurio.. En otras palabras un mini clon de Sirius..

\- Hola!!.. Gente vieja no tan vieja... Mi nombre es Orión Sirius Lupin.. Black.. Hijo de Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.. - Más de uno en el comedor se sorprendió.. Sirius se apoderó de la boca de Remus con un beso muy apasionado...

\- Te dije que no te preocuparas... - Le dijo con un susurro al oído.. Después le dio beso en el cuello.. Y..

\- Padre... Papi me dejan continuar... - Les interrumpió Orión.. Remus y Sirius se separaron.. Remus todo ruborisador..

\- Bueno antes que preguntes Papi.. Tampoco tengo el problema peludo.. Pero no soy metamorfomago como mis hermanos.. - Ante esto Remus suspiro que venía conteniendo desde el beso.. Dándole gracias a Merlin..

\- En Hogwarts fui a Gryffindor.. - La mesa de los Leones aplaudió - Ahora que me acuerdo mis notas son buenas.. Fui prefecto y premio anual.. - Ante esto Remus se emociona mucho..una de sus hijos era prefecto y premio anual.. - Me sorprende que me nombraran premio anual a mi... AMO LAS BROMAS...- Sirius fue esta vez quien estaba radiante de emoción..- A lo que tengo veinte.. Mi hermano no lo dijo pero sus notas son.. Son.. Bueno estuvieron todas aprobadas.. - Se escucho como teddy sacaba un gruñido.. - Y también Ted esta estudian para ser Auror.. No se si lo dijieron.. Si preguntan ya se tiene dos carreras..

\- Mis padrinos.. Tengo son el matrimonio Riddle.. - Ante esto Tom que estaba en la mesa de los profesores palidesio.. Nunca pensó que se iba a casar.. - En Hogwarts me gustaba DCLAO y Transformaciones.. Pociones se me daba horrible.. Pero la tenía aprobada.. - Ante esto más de uno de la mesa del futura a sentía con la cabeza.. Asiendo muecas.. - Bueno.. Jugue al quidditch como bateador.. - Los fanáticos del deporte aplaudieron.. - Desde mi segundo año hasta el quinto.. No continúe por una factura en la pierna.. - Ante esto puso una mueca de dolor..

\- Actualmente estoy asiendo una maestría en Transformaciones.. Y listo.. Preguntas??.. - Dijo Orión.. Sirius levantó la mano..

\- Si, padre.. - Le dijo a Orión señalando lo..

\- Novio o novia??.. Hijo.. - Le preguntó a Orión..

\- No.. Soy un alma libre.. - Dijo asiento una pose dramática.. Y se escucho un ruido en la mesa del futuro.. - Esta bien.. Un alma libre hasta que el pelirrojo me lo permita.. Eso es todo de mi.. Quien sige??.. - Pregunto Orión a la mesa del futuro..

\- Voy yo.. Orión - Dijo un encapuchado...


End file.
